MY LIFELINE: MY BESTIES
by Shreya Austenite
Summary: A friendship day Os... with alots of Girl Trio and Dareya.. HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY to all...


The team was sitting in cafeteria..the girls were busy chattering, while the boys were just watching them with a constant smile.

Purvi (leaning on the table): Shreya, hum dono ka toh fix ho gya hai, apna bta, kab kar rhi hai shaadi.

Shreya (innocently): Mujhse itni jaldi peccha chhudane ke chakkar mein ho?

Tarika (naughtily): Aur nhi toh kya, phir tu apne pati ka sir khana… hum log toh bach jayenge (sighed in relief)

Shreya (angry pout): Tum logon ko mera mazak bnane mein kitna maza aata hai… I really hate you guys.

The other to exchanged glances and side hugged her.

Purvi/Tarika (smiled): We love you too.

Shreya smiled as they separated.

Tarika (smiled): Aur tumhaare pati ki itni majal ki hume tumse alag kare.

Shreya (casual): Agar karne ki koshish bhi kit oh turant divorce. (the others looked at her in shock): Aur nhi toh kya? Main pyaar ke bina reh sakti hoon, par meri doston ke bina nhi.

Abhijeet (whispered to Daya): Bhai, sambhal ke rehna, yeh toh sachi divorce de degi.

Daya gave a fake glare to him and again got engaged in watching the three lionesses of the team. But they didn't even realized, that the sweet talks had already transformed between hot quarrel between Tarika and Purvi. It was about, who is better, Sachin or Abhijeet. The three were standing.

Shreya (consoling them): Yaar, please ladho mat.

The two glared her.

Purvi (angrily): Tu chup reh Shreya, tujhe kabhi pyaar huya nhi hai toh mat bol.

Tarika (haughtily): Aur kis hak se bol rhi hai tu?

Purvi (angrily): Haan.

Shreya looked up to both of them, eyes were on the verge of tears. Then, the two realized their pitch and their words. A complete silence prevailed in the cafeteria.

Shreya (low voice): Sach mein, maine toh kabhi pyaar hi nhi kiya hai. (angrily): Lekin, huk hai mera tum dono ko bolne ka, dost hoon main tum logon ki, ya shayad kabhi mana hi nhi tum dono ne.

She went from there saying this. The whole team stood up. Purvi and Tarika were about to go after her but…

Daya (stopping them): Purvi, Tarika, ruko, abi Shreya ke paas mat jao, voh bahut hurt huyi hai.

Purvi and Tarika felt guilty for what they had done.

The days passed, but Shreya was still not talking to Purvi and Tarika, except for work purpose. Everyone was upset seeing her upset.

One day, the door of the bureau opened and Tarika came in. Shreya glanced at her and then again resumed her work. Tarika felt back and saw Purvi, who gave a helpless look.

Purvi (to divert the situation): Dr. Tarika, aap yaha kya kar rhi hai?

Tarika (tried to smile): Voh ACp sir ne bulaya tha.

Voice: Haan, maine hi bulaya tha.

All turned to the source of voice to discover it to be ACP.

ACP (seriously): Shreya, Purvi aur Tarika, teeno yaha khadi ho aa kar.

The three nodded and stood in the middle of the room, in front of him.

Shreya (who was standing in middle): Sir, kya baat hai?

ACP (seriously): Tum teeno ko ek mission ko lead karna hai.

Shreya (confused): Sir hum dono ka toh thik hai, par Dr. Tarika?

ACP (smiled): Actually, it is related to forensic mysteries, toh usko bhi help karni hogi.

The three nodded.

ACP (sighed): Tum teeno ko ek bahut hi manjhe huye criminal, Ranka ko pakadna hai. Maine tum teeno ko is liye chuna because voh women trafficking ke liye suspected hai. Aur mujhe pura yakeen hai kit um teeno hi use pakad sakte ho.

Purvi (confidently): Sir, we will try our best.

ACP nodded and gave all the details about the case. He went from there.

Shreya kept the file in the centre table and the others gathered around it. She made a plan and discussed about it with others, who approved.

Shreya (seriously): Is that clear? (the two nodded): Then, hume yeh mission agle hafte se shuru karna chahiye. (to the male officers for the case) Aap pehel ho chale jaiyega (specifying): And agar mujhe kucch hota hai, then tum log is case ko aage badhaoge.

Purvi (tensed): Shreya, is plan mein, tumhaari jaan ko bahut khatra ho sakta hai.

Shreya (smirked): Agar jaan ki itni parwah hoti toh kabhi CID join hi nhi karti. Aur kiske liye apne jaan ki parwaah karoon, na mera koi pyaar hai, na dost (sighed) Aur family kabki guzar chuki hai.

The two felt guilt and hung their heads down.

Shreya (seriously): Anyways, main kal hi jaa rhi hoon us basti mein.

The two exchanged tensed glances.

The day passed and the next challenging morning came up.

Shreya was in her room dressing up like a village girl. She wore a simple blue color ghagra and blouse with a contrasting blue dupatta. She looked rather beautiful in the simple get up.

She opened the door to go out of the house, to discover Daya there. She smiled in surprise.

Shreya (surprised): Daya sir, aap yaha?

Daya (smiled lightly) Hi, actually socha ki tumhe all the bset keh doon.

Shreya (smiled): Thank you sir.

Daya was trying to say something, but wasn't able to. Shreya noticed it well. She smiled and kept her hand on his shoulder.

Shreya (softly): Daya sir, aapko kucch bhi bolna hai, aap mujhse bol sakte hai… I will not mind.

Daya (tensed): Shreya, tumhaare plan ke according, tumhari jaan ko bahut khatra hai, please dhyaan rakhna apne (she nodded lightly) Aur ek baat…

Saying this, he hugged her tightly. She was surprised and didn't even realize when she responded to the hug.

After sometimes, they separated and he went from there without another word.

She smiled lightly and then, went from there.

In the outskirts of Mumbai,

It was a small village. Shreya was walked to her house, were she lived alone. She was about to clean the mess, when she heard some voices outside.

She came outside and a surprised but warm smile crept her lips. There were two men standing.

Shreya (smiled): Ji, Namaste, aap dono kaun hai?

Man1 (smiled): Namaste, main Dhanraj hoon.

Man2 (smiled): Aur main Abhinandan.

Shreya (joining her hands): Namaste, main Sandhya, main aaj hi aayi hoon is gaon mein.

Dhanraj (smiled): Ji, hum jante hai.

Sandhya talked to them a little as they went back to their house.

In the night, Shreya was about to sleep, when she heard noises. She took out the gun, tucked in her ankle and went to the source. Suddenly, two strong hands covered her mouth and held her back on the neck.

Her expressions softened when she saw his face. She gently removed his hand. It was Dhanraj and Abhinandan.

Shreya (low voice): Daya sir (Dhanraj) Abhijeet sir (Abhinandan) aap dono itni raat mein.

Abhijeet (naughtily): Sahab zaade ko tumhari chinta ho rhi thi.

Shreya (glared Daya): Aapko yakeen nhi hai meri kabiliyat par, jo aap yaha tak chale aaye?

Daya (convincing her): Are nhi Shreya, aisi baat nhi hai, par chinta toh hoti hi hai na.

Shreya said nothing but marched to her bedroom. Daya sighed helplessly, getting that she is really upset.

Some days went by like this, as she became familiar to most of the village members. Her friendly nature brought her close to many of them.

One day, she was going through the jungle, after rearing her cattles, Kamdhenu and Bindiya. But as she was moving from the densest area, someone hit her head and she became unconscious. But she was smart enough to click the emegency button on her pallu.

After some unknown time, she got her consciousness back. She opened her eyes slowly as she felt light on her eyes.

She looked around and noticed her hands to be tied in ropes behind her and lying on a bed. She heard the opening of the door, and found a tall, well built man coming in. She became alert and cutting the rope from the blade, hidden in her bangles. Soon, the man's face was clear, which shocked her.

Shreya (shocked): Sharad, tum?

He was one of the young men in the village and the son of the sarpanch. He was a close friend to Shreya, who Daya didn't approve of.

Sharad (smirked): Toh kisi aur ka intezaar tha, Sandhya (chuckled evilly) ya hoon kahoon, Inspector Shreya.

Shreya was shocked.

Shreya (shocked): tumhe kaise pta?

Sharad (coming closer): Abhi toh aur bhi pta lagana hai, Shreya.

He started to unbutton his shirt while coming closer to her, she increased the pace of cutting the rope, which gave her a slight cut of the border of her palm.

Soon, he removed his shirt and tried to touch her, but she was done with her work and pushed him. She ran towards the door, but found it locked.

Sharad (getting up): Ab kaha jaongi?

Shreya looked towards him and backed off towards the wall. Sharad came closer, and was about to touch her, when the door broke off.

Shreya looked at the direction, to discover her whole team.

Shreya (smirked): Ab tum kya karonge, Sharad?

Sharad called his goon and the fight took place between the team and goons. Tarika and Purvi got injured in the fight and so was Shreya, but little.

He was caught and sent to jail.

In the hospital, Purvi and Tarika were sitting in their hospital beds, where nurses were dressing their wounds in the hand and head. Shreya was standing in front of the two beds, glaring them hard. The whole team of male officers were standing on a side and enjoying the free show.

Shreya (to Daya): Daya sir, aapne kabhi ullu dekha hai?

Daya (consciously): H-haan.

Shreya (smiled fakely towards the two girls): Ab aap maha ulluon ko bhi dekh lijiye, ek ke paas dimaag nhi hai aur dusre ke paas takat nhi hai, tabh bhi chali hai undo se ladne.

Purvi (head down): Toh, apni dost ko akele chhod dete, pehle hi humse baat nhi karti, ab uska chahra bhi nhi dikhta.

Tarika (adding): Aur nhi toh kya? Apni bewakoofi se uski dosti kho chuke hai, ab use khone ka dum nhi hai humme. (looked at Shreya): Par voh samajhti hi nhi.

Purvi (low voice): Hum dono gadhe hai, ullu hai, bewakof hai, we admit, jo use naraz kar diya. Aisi dost to naseeb walon ko bhi nhi milti jaisi hume mili hai, par dekho, kadar hi nhi hai hume.

Tarika (looked at Shreya): Lekin usko bhi samajhna chahiye na. Hum itne nasamajh hai, par voh toh hume maaf kar sakti thi na.

Shreya (keeping her hand on her head): Hey bhagwaan, kitna emotional blackmail kar sakte ho tum dono.

Purvi (innocently): abhi baat khatam kaha huyi.

Shreya (stopping them): Koi zaroorat nhi hai aur dimaag kharab karne ki… ek baar mein itni sweetness digest nhi hogi.

Tarika (naughtily): Seriously, aur nhi bola jayega, hum logon se bhi itni sweetness nhi nikaali jayegi ek baar mein.

Shreya (fake glare): Kaise ho tum log!

The two girls together (smiled): Jaise bhi hai, par aapke hi hai.

Shreya chuckled and gave both a side hug, careful about their wounds.

Some days later…

The three entered the party, their charm and glamour adding stars to the gathering. Shreya was wearing a no sleeve ink blue evening gown with a little make up and open hairs. Purvi was wearing a left sleeve hot pink evening gown with a bun and make up. Tarika wore a white right sleeve evening gown. They walked in the party with Shreya in between.

They went to the stage when ACP called them. He gave his words to them, appreciation, proud, strength of CID were the key points of the speech. Soon, the mic was with Tarika and Purvi.

Tarika (addressing the gathering): Hello everyone, I am thankful to you all to gather here at this auspicious day. Well, I don't know how to start and end the speech. The person, I have contributed the speech to makes me speechless. My world, my life, whatever I would say will be less (Abhijeet raised his collar, thinking he is the person, Daya too patted his back) The person is none other than Inspector Shreya, my best friend (Abhijeet's face fell, Daya chuckled, Shreya's heart stopped beating)

Purvi (adding): She is our connecting thread… she is just a miracle that god has created to bring happiness to her loved ones. She once said, she lost her family in an accident… well, I disapprove the fact.. she got a family as she joined our team… a sister like her is hard to get but once you get her, she becomes Your LIFELINE.

Tarika (smiled): Not taking much of your time, I end the speech here, saying a big thank you and a sorry to my sister, Shreya. Well, I would never get a better plat form to say I LOVE YOU to her. (a flying kiss): Love you, Shreya. (Shreya took the kiss in her hand, and kept it in her heart) Thank you everyone.

They descended the stage as the howls and claps dominated the area.

Soon, the party started. Tarika went with Abhijeet and Purvi with Sachin. Shreya was just watching them from a distance, smilingly. Soon, Daya stood beside her, but she was too lost to notice it.

Daya (looked at the two couples): Bahut ache lagte hai na, yeh ek saath.

Shreya (looked at him): Sachhi, they look made for each other.

Daya (deep tone): Shreya, us din tum keh rhi thi, ki tumhe kisi se pyaar nhi huya, kya yeh sach hai?

Shreya (looking at the two couples): Pyaar toh huya hai, par shayad voh mere dil mein hi rhega… I surely thinks it to be a one sided love.

Daya was sure, she was talking about him.

Daya (smiled lightly): Shreya, main zara aata hoon.

Shreya nodded as he went.

Soon, she got a message,

 _ **Meet me, at the isolated end of the lawn**_

 _ **Daya**_

She got confused and looked around to find him missing. She went to the place, without any delay.

She stood and looked around in the darkness. She felt a mild touch in her shoulder and she turned to find Daya smiling.

Daya (smiled): Shreya mujhe tumse kucch kehna hai.

Shreya (smiled) Boliye na sir.

Daya (took a deep breath): I love you.

Shreya was dumbstruck. Her eyes widened in the unexpected confession. Daya smiled at her expression and pulled her closer by her waist. Slowly and gently, he captured her lips in a kiss. He poured all his passion and love. He smiled under the kiss, as she responded with equal passion. She soon, wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling closer.

They separated. She turned her back towards him, shyly. He smiled and hugged her from behind. His cheeks touched hers and she shivered and got nervous when he pecked her neck.

Daya (whispered): Shreya, mujhse kyun dar rhi ho?

Shreya (Smiled resting her head on his chest): Main aapse nhi darti. Aap se toh pyaar hai mujhe, I love you too.

Soon, they joined the party. Seening them together, the two girls got the matter and passed a naughty smile to Shreya.

She just realized that she Is incomplete without the teasing and help of her besties.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
